1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a personal communication network and more particularly, such a network to establish profiles for passengers in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever increasing traffic on the nation's highways, the risk of vehicular accidents is prevalent. As such, parents have concerns about letting their children ride in vehicles driven by teenagers or adults associated with a particular function, like a church van or some other vehicle serving a social function. Parents may warn these drivers to take extra precautions with their children, but such notices may carry little weight with certain drivers. Thus, there is a need for parents or other guardians to exercise some control over vehicles in which their children may be riding.